


Emigrating

by sweetfallacy



Series: A Find in a Thousand [4]
Category: Maurice - Forster
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-13
Updated: 2010-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-07 05:37:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/61942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetfallacy/pseuds/sweetfallacy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taken directly from the (movie) scene in which Alec first speaks to Maurice about his impending departure from Pendersleigh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Emigrating

Alec had chased through the gardens to head off Mr. Hall before he wandered too far with his post-dinner cigarette. At the sight of him idly meandering about, a coil of heat settled in Alec's stomach. Without further hesitation, he called out, "G'night, sir!"

"Oh," Mr. Hall jumped, obviously caught off guard in his mental wanderings. "Scudder. Good night."

Before he could second guess himself, Alec brought himself shoulder-to-shoulder with the gentleman. He couldn't help himself from thinking how good Mr. Hall looked in his dinner jacket and neatly parted hair. He always seemed to carry himself with a casual sort of sophistication only seen in the upper class, yet Mr. Hall managed it without that insufferable arrogance Alec had seen in some stuffy folks like the Durhams. Everything about him was perfect, even the way his elegant hand fiddled with his cigarette.

"They tell me you're emigrating."

"That's my idea, sir," Alec nodded. He kept his head down, only stealing quick glances so as not to be caught staring.

"Well, good luck to you."

"Thank you, sir," he bobbed his head once more. "Seems rather strange."

He looked up again to see Mr. Hall looking back at him. Alec had never seen his eyes from so close a distance --free of spectators-- before. The warmth low in his stomach stirred, but their connection lasted for no longer than half a breath. Alec had to swallow a small lump where his breath had caught in his throat.

"The Argentine, I understand," Mr. Hall offered, ever the polite gallant.

"That's right, sir."

The destination was so far from what little magic he had found in Pendersleigh --in Mr. Hall-- but surely great men such as Mr. Hall go abroad from time to time in their affairs. It couldn't be too unlikely that he had already seen the world. In a sudden rush, thoughts of chance meetings on the streets of Buenos Aires flooded Alec's mind. Perhaps Mr. Hall would even call upon him during a future visit.

"Have you ever visited it yourself, sir?" Alec asked in a manner he hoped would pass for casual.

"No," Mr. Hall chuckled. "No. England for me."

Alec could have kicked himself for entertaining such impossible fancies for even so fleeting a moment. Mr. Hall was a gentleman far too important -- too _needed_ \-- to leave England. His affairs in London probably kept him too busy for pointless travels to foreign countries. He remembered that as often as Mr. Hall visited Pendersleigh, he never stayed for very long, always being called away for one reason or another. Chances are that they'd never meet again.

As this last thought sank in, Alec had slowed to a stop. It didn't matter. Right now he needed to check back in before Simcox took off for the night. He'd didn't need to make a fool of himself by dogging Mr. Hall's every step like some lost puppy. And yet, if he would just look back once more...

"Night, sir," he called out to the gentleman's back.

"Good night," Mr. Hall responded over his shoulder.

Assuring himself that Mr. Hall's parting smile had been affectionate, Alec felt the heat inside flare as hope rose in his heart. He would make the most of the time he had left. Tonight, if Mr. Hall called, he would come.

**Author's Note:**

> I got the impression that Maurice called out _"Come!"_ out his window at night. However, I didn't hear of this until _after_ watching the film which must have left that bit out. So while this may be an interpretation from the _film_, I still chose to allude to the call. Also, it is important to note that the dialogue is lifted directly from the script.


End file.
